


Check.

by Kyirah



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 2003 and Brotherhood Crossover, Blood, Blood Bath!AU, Gore, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Poor Ed can't have peace, Schizophrenia, Truth is a pain in the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed has found a way to see Roy from the other side of the gate, and want to convince Al (And Brandt, the other Roy) of it.<br/>The problem is: It shouldn't be possible. "The only way we can do it is if Truth let us. Why is it letting Brother see the Colonel?" Al thinks.<br/>Edward should listen to his brother.</p>
<p>Work based on Blood Bath!AU from <a href="http://lolisoup.tumblr.com/">Lolisoup</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check.

**Author's Note:**

> Some explanations:  
> \- [Blood Bath!AU](http://lolisoup.tumblr.com/tagged/blood-bath-au) belongs to [Lolisoup](http://lolisoup.tumblr.com/).  
> \- Brandt is very attached to Ed and has no problem being called Roy, as it is easier for Al and puts Ed at ease.  
> \- In this fic Ed has been seeing Roy in dreams for a long time, but for this both of them have to lose blood as a sacrifice.  
> \- Riza and the rest of the people think that Roy is crazy and self-harming.

"I swear Al, it'll work! I've perfected this shit!"

"Yeah, and you did it by bleeding yourself dry. I do not like this, brother." Al said, eyeing the needle with suspicion. Brandt said nothing: Edward would never listen to him, principally if it had something to do with Roy Mustang.

"Look, all I need is 500ml. That should be enough for you to believe me, and won't fuck up anything. Please, it's not much! Just 600, no 750ml and we should be able to see for one minute. I need to see how he is!"

Al sighed. He didn't like it. Ed was playing a game of chess with the Gate for almost three years now, after that first time. Yes, he was getting better: no more transfusions were needed after each dream and he was able to talk to Roy in some handful occasions.

The problem was that he was becoming obsessed. And Al though that nothing of it were Ed's doing; the Gate was just thinking it was a funny thing to play with his brother's state of mind.

"Alright brother, but only if you agree to use Roy's blood as well. It's the same type of yours, and you can't lose more blood."

"Shit Al, I already said that he isn't fucking Roy!"

Brandt sighed, leaving the room to get his things. He found it incredibly amusing how Al didn't even asked if he wanted to help. After all, technically, he had nothing to do with Ed's pursuits (Even if Alphonse said the opposite. He said that he was just like the Colonel, if maybe a bit more tolerable).

He was going to do it, even if just to see that smile in Ed's face again.

\--

"I saw him, I swear I did!"

"Roy, we already talked about it. The Elric brothers are dead." Lieutenant Hawkeye deadpanned, bandaging Roy's injuries for the second time that month. This madness had to stop, she had to make something. She could not - _would not_ \- lose one of her loved ones again.

Roy gritted his teeth, closing his hands on tight fists.

"I know what I saw. He was alive. Do you really believe I would lie to you?"

Riza shook her head, ignoring the question and continuing to clean the wounds.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the room, unnoticed and invisible for them, Edward Elric stood with Alphonse and Brandt, too excited to actually take in the scene.

"See?! There! We made it! He knows we're alive, Al! He's gonna open it in this side for us!" He then laughed, pure delight in his eyes. He was about to start his rant again when a sound startled the three of them: Roy had slapped Riza's hand away, standing up on shaking, scarred legs.

"I can feel him! I'm not crazy! Believe me!"

"Sir, that's the last warning I'll give you. Will I have to call for Havoc?"

"Riza, I'm feeling him right now! He's close! Can't you feel the chill in the air?" Mustang inhaled, looking vaguely around the corner where Ed was. Riza forced down a sob, putting one hand on Roy's shoulder.

"That's right, sir. It is chill in here. If what you say is true-"

"It is, Lieutenant." She ignored him.

"Than wouldn't it be better if you slept? Didn't you say you usually saw him in dreams?"

"That's… Right. Of course." He mused, scratching at his bandages. Riza took out an orange flask with a black label, took out three pills and gave to Roy before he could actually understand what it was.

"Sleep pills, sir."

"Thank you, Riza." He smiled up at her gulping them down and laying on his bed. She left the flask on the table and left the room.

Edward didn't wait one second before running to see the thing. He could feel: the time was running out.

"No, no… It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to bleed that much!"

Alphonse just shook his head.

"He heights more than you do Brother. Of course he would bleed more than you would." He leaned down to see the label. "Well, figures. If I didn't know what you were trying, I would probably think this, too."

"No! He wasn't supposed to hurt like this! This is _wrong_!"

While the brothers were at it again, Brandt leaned down to read the prescription on the back of the label.

**"Patient: Roy Mustang. Diagnosis: Schizophrenia, nocturnal hallucinations and self-flagellation. Take two tablets a day before going to bed."**

At the corner of the room, unnoticed by neither of its inhabitants, a vaguely human form in white smiled.

_"Check."_


End file.
